<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>keep it moving, y'all by oopiand4265</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533578">keep it moving, y'all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopiand4265/pseuds/oopiand4265'>oopiand4265</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19 Kids and Counting RPF, My Chemical Romance, Scooby Doo - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopiand4265/pseuds/oopiand4265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>shaggy is bored of the mystery gang; the same cases in different fonts, the same group of friends he's had since elementary school, the same old life. he longs for something to come in and spice things up. gerard is a southern police officer denying his sexuality. the two are exactly what each other needs. </p>
<p>meanwhile, across the country, michelle duggar has divorced jim bob and is looking for a high-status sugar daddy to step-father her 19 children. who better than former president bill clinton? michelle has her sights set high, but she's never been one to quit while she's ahead. </p>
<p>two stories with one central theme: love conquers all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Duggar/Bill Clinton, Shaggy/Gerard Way, Velma Dinkley/Hilary Clinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>keep it moving, y'all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello ! pls take this seriously this is my life work !!!!! i dropped out of college to write this fic so i hope you enjoy it !! xoxo XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The year was 1987. Shaggy sat in his driveway smoking a blunt on a lazy Satuday afternoon. He and Scoob had just returned from a high-stakes adventure with the Mystery Gang and, boy did he need to relax.</p><p> </p><p>“Scoob,” the older man said, lackadaisically, “I hate smoking these. I miss my bong. You know I so love the lingering taste of bong water.” He sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Scooby shakes his head, not in a human way, but in the way that only dogs are able to. Because he is a dog. The pup sighs as well, “Yeah, Shag, we’re not as young as we used to be.” Nodding, Shaggy passed Scooby the blunt and the dog takes a long drag before exhaling.</p><p>Suddenly, a cop car turns onto their street. The two spot him immediately and tuck tail, running as fast as they can up the driveway and into the safety of Shaggy’s mom’s house. Sheila had fallen asleep on the couch while watching Ghostbusters II and was jarred awake by her son’s reckless entrance. “Shaggert! What the heavens are you doing barging in here at this time of night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom! Quick! The police are after us!” Shaggy exclaimed, obviously frazzled as he thrashed about the house. He was looking for his can of axe body spray, but got distracted by a can of whipped cheese spray that was lying out from earlier - the smell was bad, but the desire for snacks was worse.</p><p> </p><p>Scooby joined him in the kitchen, and the two were partaking in their meal when they heard a sharp rap on the door. Sheila stood to open the door, but Shaggy yelled “Don’t open the door!” It was too late. Sheila pulled the wooden door back, revealing a grim-faced policeman with dyed red hair.</p><p>“Good evenin’, Ma’am,” the officer drawled in his thick Texan accent. “Is there a scruffy-headed young man that lives here with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruh-roh,” Scooby tried to whisper, but he couldn’t since dogs cant whisper. The cherry-headed man jerked his head towards the sound, and pushed past Sheila into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, sir, could you please come with me on down to the station? You and your little dog friend there.” The officer, who’s badge read “G. Way,” put both of his hands on his belt buckle and pulled upwards, like horny cowboys tend to do when they’re in heat.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing the man’s obvious attraction to him, Shaggy placed both of his hands on his hips and assumed a small stance. “Why, mister,” he pouted, lip poking out. “What did we do wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>“Young man, Texas does not allow the consumption of illegal drugs.” Mister G. Way licked his lips, his actions betraying the words he was saying. It was clear to Shaggy now that the only trouble he would be in would not be legal, but sexual. “We have to take you down to the station and… run some 'tests'.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruh-roh, Shag! You’re gonna go to jail!” Scooby cried, obviously not picking up on the homoerotic subtext occuring between the two men.</p><p> </p><p>“Scoob,” cooed Shaggy, gently, “it’ll be alright. I’ll be back tomorrow.” He glanced at Officer Way, who shook his head. “Well, maybe the day after tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A/N::::: hey guys!! here's ch. 1 of this ongoing work! im rlly excited about it and like i said this is my life's work so please be supportive</p><p>if you have any suggestions for where the plot should go i am ALL EARS pls let me know</p><p>xoxo,

e</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>